Early Morning
by Clorox2
Summary: PWP, One shot, Draco wakes before Hermione. MA Het


Draco blinked his eyes at the yellow light filtering through his bed curtains, then smiled at the warmth and weight resting on his chest. Hermione's brown, artless curls sprawled across the pillow and for some, ridiculous reason it made him feel like crying. He raised his pale, muscular forearm and brushed her soft shoulder. It was going to be a good day.

Hermione moaned softly in her sleep, and Draco knew he'd have to move quickly—she almost always woke up before him. Smiling, he tilted his body towards her and snuck his body away, gently pushing her on to her back.  
The bedclothes were heavy, but the room was cold. That's why Hermione was still wearing a nightgown. She'd put it back on last night, after Draco had torn it off and fucked her up against his bedroom wall. It was white eyelet, and she knew her purity turned him on. Hermione was a considerate girlfriend.

Draco pushed the hem of said gown up and immediately brought his mouth to her pussy. Flattening his tongue, he gently and slowly ran it bottom to top, gently flicking her clit with the tip. Placing a hand on either thigh, he teased her with his thumbs, and opened his mouth wider, lapping at her cunt.

Hermione was having a fabulous dream. Something or someone was eating her pussy perfectly…really perfectly, in fact. Hermione did not often have sex dreams, and had learned to appreciate them while they lasted. So she pushed her hips towards the faceless pleasure and sighed.

"I knew it!" Draco thought, as she ground her dripping pussy against his mouth. She always held back when he ate her out, even though they'd been lovers for a year now. It was too intimate for her, even though she hummed with pleasure around his cock when he gripped her hair. He plunged his tongue into her pussy.

Hermione blinked her eyes at the yellow light filtering through the bed curtains, "Oh, Fuck!"

Draco almost stopped at her cursing, and instead chose to simultaneously to file the incident away for later and suck on her clit.

She screamed and he threw back the covers, sliding his throbbing cock inside her wet, aching body.

"God I love you," she moaned, smiling up into his smoldering eyes.

Draco looked down at her, hair a mess, eyes glazed and still heavy from sleep. She looked entranced. He began to fuck her, pounding in to the ready, willing body that was his. His. Unbelievably, truly, and she loved him. She loved him, and damn if he didn't love every silky inch of that stubborn, brilliant girl. Loved her innocence, her fire, her power, and the sweet little hips she was now enthusiastically raising to meet his.

Hermione was awake—very awake, and grinning wolfishly at him. Draco let out a part of her that she'd never experienced or expected. He made her blood boil and rush, made her brain calculate in a way never planned and then…shut down. He made her brain shut up, and she loved him for it.

Draco sweat above her, his teeth bared. The tension was building and he growled as she dug her nails into his shoulders. Hermione's eyes were so dilated they were nearly black. Damn if she didn't love this as much as he did. Pulling her neck to the side, he sunk his teeth into her clavicle. She cried out and he reached between them, working her clit.

"Draco," she groaned, "I want you to come inside me."

Draco felt his balls twitch at her words, "Oh fuck, darling. _Contraceptus."_ He gathered her in his arms, digging his fingers into her hair as her head began to fall back, her eyes nearly all white. His hips became more erratic and forceful, her tight walls clung his cock so tightly it hurt.

"Draco, baby, I'm coming," she cried out, her nails raking down his back.

"Gods, Hermione, look at me."

Hermione shook her head and met his eyes. Met his dark, endlessly dark eyes, and felt her body explode.

Draco wondered for a moment if he might break her, and decided that if he broke at the same time, it wouldn't be so bad. He was broken anyway, but she made him feel whole, for once. Slamming into her giving body, he felt his seed release inside her silky warmth and roared.

Hermione felt her body orgasm again at the feel of his release, and looked at her lover above her; sweat dripping down his perfectly sculpted chest, his head tossed back and eyes tightly closed. His forearms were shaking with his weight, and she wrapped her arms around his back and pulled him to her, his wet body trembling against hers as their labored breathing slowed. Pushing his damp, alabaster hair to one side, she pushed her lips against the shell of his ear, and whispered "I love you."

Draco sighed, "love you too," he mumbled in to her neck, "more than you'll ever know."


End file.
